A New Mystery
by ReyaP30
Summary: Strange things happen at Camp when Annabeth tries to find Percy after he disappears. Find out what Thalia goes through being in charge. Strange visitors, Nico, thought to be dead brother, Nico, drama, Nico, Ares cabin, Nico, Poseidon...did I mention Nico? Story came from my Wild Boar oneshot read that before you read this. Read and Review, and enjoy the story. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So this was originally a one-shot and then I changed my mind because I wanted to write a Thalico. In this story some events didn't happen in the Lost Hero, so do not get upset because it's the only way the story can work. **

**Oh and of course I don't own anything. Except for Daphne.**

* * *

Camp Half-Blood was the best place to be on a summer night. It was generally one of the happiest places for a half-blood. Outside the camp's entrance you were one of those kids. One of those kids that were attractive but had no friends. One of those kids that was labeled with ADHD and dyslexia bit was really smart. One of those kids that had a special talent that everyone thought you were weird for. Inside camp, you belonged in a special way. The other members of the camp were family. They had the same problems, worries, fears. And technically you would find a real family within the family. This was because Camp Half-Blood was for demigods and those who had the same godly parent thought of themselves as siblings.

Thalia was proud to be the daughter of Zeus, and truthfully it was the only thing she was proud of. Her brother's death had been her fault. She couldn't stop herself from thinking she could've stopped her mother. Thalia's guilt was so great she frequently thought it should have been her, instead of Jason. He had been such a sweet little boy, and she had loved him to death. Thalia would feed him, play with him, and tell him stories. Then they took that trip to the forest and she never saw him again. The worst part was that she couldn't talk about him to anyone. She had kept it a secret from Luke, Annabeth, Grover, Percy, and Nico. What would they think of her when they learned that she was responsible for her own brother's death?

Thalia sat up in her bed. A loud noise had emanated from outside the cabin. She scrambled out of the sheets, grabbed her sword and Aegis, and went flying out the front door.

The Stoll Brothers were hiding in a bush next to the Poseidon. They were most likely playing a prank on Daphne, the newest addition to the camp as the daughter of Poseidon.

Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico had found Daphne right after the "mysterious incident" as everyone liked to call it when Annabeth was around. They had been in California, taking Annabeth's things in the apartment right next to Sally's. Which Nico made dirty jokes about, but it was definitely not needed since Thalia would be her roommate. And after Daphne realized who she was, the monsters came, a McDonald's exploded and a bunch of monsters died.

Daphne was a lot like Percy. She had dark brown hair, so that it was almost black and sea green eyes. She had the same easygoing personality, but she was "less of a Seaweed Brain" as Annabeth had said. Daphne mom, Arianne was a lot like Sally which made Nico suggest that Poseidon had a "type".

Thalia was about to go back in to her cabin when she a tall person in black robes sprint into the forest. Pulling her boots on, she ran while following the suspicious person. The figure in front of her walked briskly and Thalia did her best to keep up without giving away her presence. Luckily being an ex- Hunter meant she had acquired some stealth.

The figure reached a clearing that wasn't really exactly a clearing. There were broken down trees, probably from some dead wood nymphs. In the middle of the space there were three large boulders arrange crudely in a circle. Three people in the same black robes sat atop each boulder. Thalia watched as the figure she followed walked to the middle of the circle.

"What are we doing here anyway?" One of them spoke. It was a man's voice, all deep and scratchy.

"We had a chance to leave and we took it. I needed to come, and so did you three or you would have chose to stay there." Another voice said.

Thalia furrowed her brows. She absolutely knew that voice. She had heard it before, sometime a long time ago. But she couldn't remember who it belonged to.

"We need to reveal ourselves and at least tell Chiron about Thanatos." Yet another person said. This one was a girl's voice.

Thalia's mind was racing. Thanatos was Death. What exactly did these people need to tell Chiron about Death? The stepped forward to intrude and demand what they knew, when a howl split through the air. In lightning speed Percy's hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the middle of the clearing. The figures in the black robes all scattered but headed in the same direction.

The sun was beginning to rise. Thalia ran back, while running into branches and getting leaves in her hair. Already some campers had risen and were heading towards the showers. She smiled and waved at them, hoping they wouldn't be able to tell she had been in the woods during the night.

Entering the Zeus cabin, she took her shower inside instead of the public showers. She washed off all the dirt, and sweat from the night, while thinking about what those people had said.

They had been to camp before. They had left some other place to come here. And that third person who hadn't said anything really made her anxious. Thalia was scared and worried. Last night wasn't a dream. She couldn't get it out of her mind. And about Thanatos. What had happened to Thanatos?

Looking, in the mirror, Thalia realized she had bags under her eyes. Instead of lining them she used concealed to hide the bags. She straightened her hair and let it fall down her back instead of spiking it. She pulled on a white sundress, which the Drew would approve of, stepped outside the cabin, and came face to face with Nico di Angelo.

He looked her up and down then sighed disapprovingly. "You want to talk about what's bothering you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Read and Review guys! More chapters to come!  
**

* * *

Thalia had always thought council meetings were boring. Everyone had always done whatever Percy wanted. Now that he was gone, things were a little more interesting. Chaos thrived when order was absent, Percy of course was order. Thalia thought chaos was fascinating; it made people do things they normally wouldn't do. For example, Annabeth losing her temper hardly ever happened. But right now, Annabeth was engaged in a shouting match with Clarisse. Thalia glanced at Nico, who was smirking at catfight in front of him. He had grown from that little boy with the action figures. He was tanned, lean, muscular, and surprisingly attractive, considering she had known him when he was a snotty, whiny little boy. Clarisse's latest outburst brought her attention back to the meeting.

"We shouldn't have to waste the camp's resources for that stupid idiot." Clarisse said, pounding her fist on the table.

"I had a vision. I'm going to the Grand Canyon. I'm going to take Blackjack, a chariot, and Butch. And you're going to sit here on your butt and think of reasons why we need Percy Jackson in this camp!" Annabeth said.

Clarisse narrowed her eyes and glared. "Why not take Death Boy and Lightning Face?"

Annabeth pounded her fist on the table, mimicking Clarisse's previous actions. "They're going to stay and make sure you don't make yourself look bad."

Thalia stood up and grabbed Clarisse in lightning speed. The daughter of Ares had been about to lunge at her best friend. Thalia pinned Clarisse down before the girl realized what was happened. Clarisse's look of surprise, made Nico burst out laughing, causing Thalia to smirk. The other members of the council had stood and left, as Annabeth announced the meeting was adjourned.

"Don't ever attack someone when they're back is turned." Thalia whispered threateningly to Clarisse. She got up and Clarisse stormed out of the room. Thalia had a feeling whatever resentment the girl had, it was not going go soon.

Annabeth pulled Thalia and Nico to her side and motioned for them to walk with her. She started giving a list of instructions as they made their way to the stables. They were to make sure Clarisse didn't kill anyone; the Stoll Brothers reduce the amount of pranks, the Hephaestus were to keep making weapons, Katie Gardner had to take over Greek lessons, everyone was to be as normal as possible, and they had to help Chiron out as much as possible.

They digested all of this and reassured her that everything was going to be fine. She and Butch saddled up Blackjack and attached the chariot. When they were almost ready to go, Thalia pulled Annabeth aside for a word.

"Hey, don't stress yourself. Remember he's Percy Jackson, I'm sure he's okay." Thalia said gently.

She nodded, but Thalia knew she wasn't okay. Percy was the only one she'd let in after Luke, and now he was gone too. But not completely gone; Percy was only missing, not dead like Luke.

Thalia and Nico watched as Blackjack disappeared into the sky, then he turned to her and grabbed her hand. He pulled her and ran. She didn't have to struggle to keep up; being a Hunter gave her a sense of tirelessness. He ran into the woods and didn't stop until he reached a cave. It wasn't the one that was supposed to be the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"My super mysterious secret hideout, of course. It's where I go when, what did you say? "I mysteriously disappear when you need me the most." So this is it." He said making air quotes with his hands.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. Thalia had needed him at certain times during the past five days but he was never around. How the Hades was he supposed to be a good friend when he was never around?

"Yeah but why show it to me now?" She asked.

"Annabeth, gone which means we can finally have some fun without her "Where's Percy?" drama." He said in a really bad imitation of Annabeth, which made Thalia laugh even harder.

"Seriously, you don't care that he's gone?" She said.

Nico eyes tinted with a touch of sadness at her comment. Thalia understood what he was feeling. Percy was the closest thing Nico had to a brother, after he lost Bianca. So they both had lost siblings. They both knew what that felt like.

"Of course I care that he's gone. But if you're too tense about, and if you act like he won't come back, you'll eventually believe it." He said. He reached out and took her hand, and led her into the cave.

The ceiling was covered with drooping stalactites from the ceiling and the wall was covered in wet water. The cave was not too deep and then they reached a dead end with a hole in the ceiling, revealing the beauty of camp half blood's forest. It was occupied a beaten up armchair. A mini refridgerator that was solar powered sat next to the comfy looking armchair. Nico went and sat down on it, opened the fridge and pulled out two sodas. He tossed her one and patted his lap, as if telling her to sit on it. She glanced around her and saw there really no other place to sit.

Thalia settled down on his lap and leaned back into him, staring up the hole. It was sunny and bright, which was a complete contrast from the cave. She could see the dark patterns of the cave walls and then back to the outside. It was as if darkness and light were fighting to overpower each other, but neither of them was winning. They were perfectly balanced in capturing her attention. The effect was so stunning; she couldn't believe she hadn't given nature a chance before.

"I can see why you like it here. It's beautiful." She said.

She felt his breath rush as he chuckled. "Yeah, a lot of things are."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Read and Review so I know how much you like it. I encourage critism. If you have a Twitter you can follow me at ReyaP30. Thank you!**

* * *

Once again, Thalia was raising a bow and arrow. It was second nature to her now, even if she wasn't as good as the Apollo Cabin. Thalia had taken Daphne under her wing and was teaching her archery. The first day without Annabeth was going smoothly, but Thalia had a feeling it wasn't going to last long. Clarisse was still angry for the previous day and was probably plotting revenge. Daphne was so much better than Percy in learning the demigod way at Camp. It would only be a matter of time before she was ready to learn how to manipulate the Mist.

She released the arrow and it hit the dead center. Thalia smiled at the target and proceeded to it, to remove the arrow. It was a twenty foot range. She had hit objects from longer distances, and even moving targets before. Still, it was satisfying to accomplish hitting any target. Thalia reached out to grab the arrow when something whizzed by her face. An arrow had pinned her sleeve to the target. She turned around.

Nico was in a release stance. He was grinning cockily at her. He turned to Daphne, who had her hand over her mouth, eyes wide with shock.

"That's how you do it, Dee." He said to Daphne.

Thalia narrowed her eyes at him. She ripped both arrows off the target and strode towards Nico.

"You looking for a fight Death Boy?" She asked.

Nico stepped up a few inches from her. "I'm looking to do whatever you want to do with me."

She felt a shiver go down her spine. Thalia had forgotten he could be incredibly flirty and cocky. She was a girl, and it felt good anytime an attractive boy flirted with her. Besides that, they were friends. He was usually himself around his intimate friends but when he was out with others, he was different. He wasn't completely different; it was still him. It was just a different side of him. It didn't matter to Thalia because Nico was her friend, and she liked all the sides of him.

"Then a fight it is. Arena in fight minutes." She said back to him, then turned on her heel. Daphne followed behind her.

"Did you just challenge Nico to a swordfight?" She asked.

Thalia kept her quick stride as the adrenaline rushed through her blood. "Yeah. Relax Dee, Nico and I are professionals and we've fought each other plenty of times. It'll be a good show."

Thalia was excited. She loved fighting people who were just as powerful as she was. Usually that meant a child of the Big Three. And again, that usually meant Nico or Percy. Being a child of Zeus meant she could easily overpower even a child of Ares. Thalia reached the Arena and began to put her armor on. Daphne helped her. Nico was on the other side, staring at her with that stupid cocky grin on his face. She would wipe it off.

By now the entire Camp had assembled to the seats around the Arena. Some cheering for her and the others were cheering for Nico. Thalia drew her sword from its sheath.

"All the way?" She asked calling out to him.

The camp members' screams became deafening. They were all shouting for Nico to say yes.

"If you think you can handle me." Nico replied, winking.

"Bring it on di Angelo!" She exclaimed, ignoring the flutter in her stomach.

She turned around to take one last gulp of water before the fight. Daphne came up to her.

"What does going all the way mean?" She asked looking nervous.

"It means we can use out powers." Thalia said. Before Daphne could warn her against something so dangerous, Thalia entered the duel.

They circled each other, getting closer and closer each round. When she was near enough, she lunged at him, but he dodged it as fast as Hermes' shoes. He lunged towards her, but she was too quick for him as well. They circled each other again, waiting for a good opportunity to strike one another. The crowd was completely silent, with bated breath.

Thalia decided to make the fight a little more interesting. She faked a jab towards his knee, but went for his shoulder. He blocked the jab, but missed the shoulder attack. She had drawn blood. A smile formed slowly on her face, while his expressions became more determined. He was going to take her more seriously now. He stepped back and took a bit of armor off of his arm. Pressing his skull ring against the wound, it disappeared almost immediately.

"Drawing the power of the dead to heal yourself." Thalia said, shaking her head.

He rolled his eyes. "You have it easier. You could just use the air to heal yourself."

She shrugged. Then an idea came to her. She took off her armor, piece by piece. Nico did the same. The crowd of spectators murmured amongst themselves.

"Just nature and us." Thalia said.

He smirked, probably thinking about all the dirty jokes he could have used in response to the statement. Then, without warning, he ran to her and swung his sword. She parried it. They sparred for a bit then separated. Thalia summoned a bit of lightning and threw it at him. Once again, like he did in the meadow during the Wild Boar incident, he threw up a wall of blackness. It collided with the lighting and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

He threw the skull ring at her, producing and four black horses appeared. They charged at her, but she threw a gust of wind and they were thrown back to the far side of the arena. With the last bit of her strength she threw another gust of wind at Nico, who tried to engulf it in Darkness. The wind formed a tornado around the Darkness. Nico surrendered, collapsing.

"Thalia! Thalia!" The crowd chanted her name.

She waved her hand, before collapsing herself. Daphne rushed over and helped her back to the Zeus Cabin.

"That was cool. I can't wait till I'm able to fully use Poseidon's power." Daphne said.

"If Percy ever comes back he can teach you." Thalia said.

"He'll come back." Nico said from the doorway. "Even if we all hated him, and he hated us; he'd come back. It's how he is and here is where he belongs. We all belong here. See you guys tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**So enjoy this fourth chapter guys! Please tell me if things are moving to fast with Thalia and Nico. I'm starting to think Nico's getting a little to cocky. Tell me if you like it in reviews please!**

* * *

It wasn't everyday Chiron did something to upset Mr. D. The shouts and strangled cries coming from the Big House puzzled all the demigods in the camp. Things were being broken, muffled shouting, and there was even smoke coming from the roof. Thalia was almost in disbelief but she quickly regained composure. Everyone had come out to see what was going on, and they stood gathered around the Big House. Running up to the front of the crowd, Thalia addressed everyone.

"Nothing to see here. Go build a cabin or swordfight or something." She said. Everyone knew better than to mess with her orders so the crowd quickly dispersed, whispering gossip as they left.

Once everyone had left and there was no one there to see her, Thalia climbed up the steps of the Cabin. Rather than going in she pressed the side of her face to the wall and listened.

"This goes against the laws of nature! You have to go back!" Chiron yelled.

"The Underworld…-" Mr. D said. The rest of the sentence was said, in a lower volume. Thalia couldn't hear.

Something was happening in the Underworld. It made sense. The people she had encountered in the woods the other day, were talking about Thanatos. Was it possible those people had made contact with Chiron as they had planned? Did Nico know about what was going on? Maybe he did. He was the only child of the God of the Dead; the only one Hades had ever shown even a slight affection for.

"Whatcha doing?" A voice said, in her ear. Thalia jumped and found herself looking at the smirking face of Nico di Angelo.

She scowled at him. "You know what I'm doing."

He leaned on the porch railing and flashed her an arrogant smile. "Yeah and I also know you shouldn't be doing it."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well I like to know things. I don't like being kept in the dark."

He rolled his eyes at her. "I know. But someday if you keep eavesdropping, you're gonna hear something you wish you hadn't."

Before she could stop herself, she asked, "What's going on in the Underworld?"

He cocked one eyebrow up in mild surprise. "Wouldn't know. I haven't been down there in a while. I've been up here, with you."

She put her hands on her hips. "Yeah me, and the rest of camp."

He shrugged. "If that's how you want to see it, fine."

Nico detached himself from the rail and walked away. Of course, this was when she decided to take noted of his appearance. She could see his muscles contract and relax with each movement. His dark grey jeans hung low on his hips and he wore a plain black T-shirt. The dark color of the T-shirt emphasized his tan, muscular upper body. In short he looked good. Nico turned his head, and caught her staring at him. He smirked and winked at her. She felt herself strangely liking it whenever he teased her. Turning away from him, she walked down the stairs and went down to the stables. Daphne was most likely down at the stables, talking to the horses.

She didn't expect to find Nico there as well. He was in the stables with Daphne. Another thing she hadn't expected was for him to be standing so close to her. What was his problem? People needed space. She walked in, and Daphne immediately brightened at the sight of her. Daphne ran over to give Thalia a hug and immediately launched into a story about what one of the pegasi had told her. Thalia listened, but she could feel Nico's stare weighing down upon her. After a few minutes Daphne wrapped up her story.

"He offered to let me ride him. I wish I could, but without Percy here to train me, I don't think I should." She said, sadly.

For someone who had never met Percy, Daphne cared deeply about him. Thalia didn't know whether or not it was because he was her brother, or the stories she heard about him, but Daphne loved Percy.

"We're trying to train you, but we just don't know how to channel The Sea God's powers. Percy can teach you, but there are some things you're going to have to learn on your own." Thalia said.

Daphne just nodded and then her eyes, lit up. "Then I'm going to ride Charlie."

Nico who had been silent until now, stepped forward to help her up onto the pegasus. His strong arms circled Daphne's waist, as she got on. Thalia looked away, and silently disapproved. Daphne smiled at him and thanked him. A moment later, Charlie spread his wings and they were flying. Daphne initially had an expression of terror on her face, but it quickly turned into pure joy.

Nico chuckled beside Thalia as they watched. He said, "The little girl's growing up."

Thalia snorted and turned towards him. "Yeah, like that's what you think of her. I saw you two. And I'm telling you right now, when Percy comes back, he's not going to like it one bit."

Nico turned to her, his face a few inches from hers. She froze, aware of their close proximity. "And tell me what he's not going to like."

Thalia stepped back. "He's not going to like your relationship with Daphne."

Nico stepped forward. "I'm not interested in Daphne. And even if I was, something tells me, Percy's not the only one that wouldn't like it."

The space between them was growing smaller and smaller. Thalia was forgetting how to breathe. All she could think of was Nico's eyes staring into her own. They were so dark brown, they looked black. They were like endless night, so dark and dangerous, begging for a challenge. His eyes were the most mesmerizing, alluring things she had ever looked at in her life. Then he blinked. One perfectly tan eyelid, with thick long lashes attached to them. Her knees grew weak.

A loud bang sounded throughout camp. Thalia stepped back from Nico. Heat formed at her cheeks, and in the back of her neck. She knew she was probably blushing. Thalia Grace did not blush. Running out of the stables, she went to see what had occurred. The Big House was on fire. Thick clouds of smoke, rose from the roof. Thalia manipulated the wind to clear the smoke away. The door opened and out came the last person she expected to see.

A person that was supposed to be dead.

* * *

**Who are the people from the woods?**

**Who is this person that's supposed to be dead? **

**Find out next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys because my story is different. I give powers to demigods that Rick Riordan doesn't. My story is set right before the Lost Hero and during the Lost Hero. I hope I wasn't too predictable about who the person that was supposed to be dead was. As usual please read and review and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Thalia manipulated the wind so that the smoke cleared around just the her and the lone figure, the smoke surrounding them. She couldn't believe he was there; he wasn't supposed to be there. He was supposed to be in the Underworld, in Elysium. Which meant the events of the past few days made sense. He was the one that was in the forest, with the others. As if on cue three other figures emerged from the Big House, with Chiron following them. There was Charlie Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, and Ethan Nakamura.

And leading them was none other than Luke Castellan.

He was alive and well. But he wasn't supposed to be. Thalia had a feeling it had to do with whatever happened to Thanatos, which was the topic of their conversation in the forest. If Death was no longer watching the entrances and exits of the Underworld, then many more souls had to be living again. The gods were no help either. They had been silent lately. Thalia hadn't gotten any word from Zeus even though that was normal. Her father was usually to busy to talk to her. Had Nico been in touch with Hades? Were the rest of the gods communicating with the other demigods in camp? She had a feeling they weren't.

Something was happening. Something very bad was happening. The most ultimate law of the Underworld was to keep the dead in. It had been neglected. That meant something abnormal was happening. Possibly something that could be worse than the Second Titan War.

Chiron walked towards her slowly and placed a hand on her shoulder. She had been merely standing there, shocked, unable to react, and lost in her thoughts. Chiron's strength snapped her out of the daze.

"I'll ask Daphne to put out the fire. We need to hold a meeting now." Thalia said weakly.

Chiron hesitated, but then sighed and nodded. He seemed to know better than to keep a secret of epic proportions like this one. If Luke, Charlie, Silena, and Ethan were alive, the other campers had a right to know.

Thalia walked out of the circle of smoke and stopped manipulating the wind, as they went back into the Big House. Nearly all the campers were out looking to see what happened. Thalia went directly to where Daphne and Nico were standing.

"Hey Dee, do you think you can put that fire out?" She asked with a sob in her throat.

Daphne looked confused but still wanted to comfort her in some way, but then decided the only way she could do that was to fulfill Thalia's request. Daphne never liked seeing people she cared about, upset. A look of determination flashed across her face and she rushed off to put the fire out. Thalia was standing left alone with Nico. He held his hand out as a gesture of comfort. She took it, and warmed at his touch. Thalia liked the feel of his much larger hand covering her little one. They fit together perfectly.

"What do you need me to do? You don't have to talk about it, but if you need something, I'll do it. No questions asked." He said softly.

Thalia held her sob and took a deep breath. "Council meeting now. The heads of all the Cabins."

He nodded and brought his smoldering gaze to meet her eyes. Her breath caught. Even now, when the world was plummeting downwards, he could still manage to be painfully attractive. Not breaking their eye contact, he lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of hers.

"I'll gather everyone to the Big House. Try not to break down, while I'm gone." He said, teasingly.

She scowled at him, but wasn't sure she did it without a touch of amusement in her expression. They went opposite directions; Thalia into the Big House, and Nico to get the other Council members. Daphne was already inside, having put out the fire. Daphne immediately stood up and ran to give her a hug. Thalia appreciated her concern and hugged her back. She looked over Daphne's shoulder and saw the four supposedly dead people. Taking her place at the head of the table, Thalia waited for the rest of the council to arrive. She kept her head down, but still could feel _his _gaze bearing down on her. Thalia didn't know whether she wanted to talk to him. He betrayed them. He betrayed her, and Annabeth. His family.

One by one, the heads of the cabin walked in gasping and whispering as they took their seats. After a few minutes, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thalia looked up and saw it was Chiron gesturing for her to start. She noticed Daphne and Nico were seated on both sides of her, giving her friendship and support. She stood up and addressed the Council.

"As you can see, the dead have returned. The first topic of this meeting is whether or not we should let them stay in camp." Thalia said.

Conversation broke out amongst the demigods. Thalia let them. It was better for them to get their emotions out in words before they made a decision. She glanced over at topic of discussion. They all looked uncomfortable but yet hopeful. She knew they wanted nothing more than to be accepted by their friends and family again. And then, Thalia finally let herself look at Luke. He looked everything like the Luke she remembered from the old days. His face was young and full, with much vigor, but today lines of tension creased his face and he looked worried. Guilty almost.

Thalia knew he turned over to the good side at the last possible but she didn't know if she could forgive him for betraying them in the first place.

"Quiet down!" She roared. They all fell silent.

"We're going to vote. If more than half vote yes they get to stay. Raise your hand if you vote yes." She said.

Hands rose, one by one. Thalia glanced at Chiron, who nodded and began to count the raised hands. Moments passed before Chiron spoke, giving them the verdict.

"It is decided then, that they will stay." Chiron said.

Thalia released a breath of relief and until that moment she hadn't realized she wanted them to stay. She hadn't voted yes and wasn't sure how she felt about them staying. Things had begun to finally settle down. People were happy. And then Percy had gone missing, something happened to Thanatos, and now four people that were supposed to be dead were alive. Which meant she had to tell someone.

"Okay then, they're staying. But they do have something to tell us." She said looking directly at Luke. "Don't you?

* * *

**So do you like so far? If you want to get an idea about what's coming next, read the story description. Remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I really hate to say this but I won't be updating for a while again. Me and my parents had a HUGE fight about where I should go to college. I said some very rude things that I'm not proud of. But when I get angry there's really no stopping me. I get really bad…. So my parents are taking away my laptop.

Which really sucks because the story was getting somewhere. I've started to write things down on physical paper and so I believe by the time my punishment is over, I'll be done with the whole story itself. Before that I kind of made things up as I went along. So I'll be writing the story, I just won't get to post it online.

I'm very sorry guys. But at least this time I won't go into depression! :)

Don't hate me. I just got back to writing and now I have to stop again. I feel like crying. In the meantime, I encourage you to read what I have posted on this site already.

-Reya.


End file.
